HP Songfics
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Well, songfics which fit HP character. Yupp. : Thats about it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone, though I wanna own the song, which belongs to Simple Plan, and James, who belongs to Lily and J. K. Rowling…Sigh. He's so hot! Neha, he's not yours, he's mine! MINE!

This song IS SO PERFECT FOR LJ! Don't you think so? I mean, in James' POV, it fits perfectly! I wonder, did Simple Plan base it on them? It's possible… I mean, it matches their story like, amazingly! I love simple plan! They're so cool! All their songs can be related to! AMAZING! I'm sure each and every kid has related to 'I can't be perfect' _Italics_ are _lyrics_, and normal are thoughts, and **bold** is **speech and what is going on**, can do?

_I heard you're doing ok_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm adic_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

**James looked exhausted on his window sill, as he gazed out at Lily Evans, chatting with her friends. One of them seemed to have noticed him. He quickly pulled out his decoy, a book. Burying his nose in it, he saw the same word over and over again. Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily, **good book, ARGGAAAHHHH! I need a life!

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

"**Lilykins, Flower, come here, I have something for you!" James called. **

"**What is it Potter?" she grumbled. **

"**This is for you." He said, holding out a box wrapped in colorful paper. His eyes were bright and full of hope. **

"**Potter, I don't want your gifts. Just leave me alone!" Lily growled. **

**Later on, Alice saw James sitting on the couch and saw what might have been a tear on his cheek. He opened the box that he had been trying to give Lily and she saw a gorgeous emerald necklace, which must have cost a fortune. **

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

"**Potter, I would rather date the giant squid than date you! Just leave me alone!"**

_Since the day I met you_

_And after all we've been through_

_Still adic_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

"**Lily, be careful, He's dangerous. I mean it. I'm not jealous of you. After what you said, I've given up on you. I just wanted to warn you." **

"**Oh Sod off Potter!"**

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

"**Potter, we're just too different. I'm sorry. You're not serious enough. I'm not at all like you. Good bye, and no, I will not go out with you even once." **

**James turned around dejected. He had now completely given up hope. "Padfoot old friend, I've given up on Evans. She really hates me. That's it, I'm not going after her anymore." **

"**But Prongs!"**

"**But nothing. I'm done with her." **

"**You've been after her since first year! You love her!"**

"**I do, but it takes two to love. Lets go Padfoot, Moony."**

"**Moony, he's given up on Evans." **

"**Padfoot! Why?"**

"**Cuz she doesn't care. Change the subject." **

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

"**Come on James, one little kiss, no harm done!" said a soft persuasive voice. James turned to the blonde beauty on his lap, and said, "I'm sorry Callisto, I don't feel right doing this. I may have given up on Evans, but I'm still in love with her."**

**Unknown to him, a very shocked Lily was listening.**

_How long will I be waiting?_

_Until the end of times_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

"**Prongs, why aren't you coming with us for a double date?" **

"**Cuz, I'm still waiting for Evans."**

"**Prongs, you know Evans isn't coming."**

"**I know, so I won't either. Padfoot, go ahead, enjoy yourself."**

**In hogsmeade…**

"**Do you know what you've done to James?" Sirius growled at Lily. "He doesn't eat, he doesn't talk. He hasn't come out of his room except for lessons. Ever wondered where he was during meals? He hasn't come to hogsmeade for 4 trips! He's living for his parents, us and quidditch alone! In your little fit, you ruined him. There are girls swarming him! He just locks his room and sits there, looking at the ceiling. He lost 6 kilos. 6! Just think about it." He continued furious. **

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

**Lily looked at Remus for support. He just shook his head. "It's true. My brother. My brother is dying. It's your fault. I haven't heard him laugh at all. I'm sorry. I can't be around someone who can cause such bodily harm to James, the one who was so full of life! Do you know, he was always hopping around doing something. Now, he doesn't do anything. No desire. First day of school, he said, I'm going to break the record for detentions. He is one detention away. He doesn't care. The teachers are worried about him, cuz he hasn't pranked anyone yet. Peeves comes around everyday and asks to talk to James, cuz he misses him. Peeves, misses someone! Think about that! **

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

**Just then, professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came up behind her and she said, "I'm worried about James. **

"**Yes Minerva, I am too. I need a good laugh with the recent killings, James is the only one who can make me laugh. I need him, the school needs him."**

**They didn't notice Lily gawking at them. **

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

**James stood at the top of Hogwarts tower, and stared down, maybe, it would be quick, maybe not. But either way, it would be over. Then he saw in his minds eye, Dumbledore with tears in his eyes, Sirius, Remus and his fan club crying. He saw Lily looking sad. All of his friends would read his note, and blame Lily. He saw his mother and father, then decided, it wasn't worth it. He had a life. It was valuable, he treasured it. He wasn't a coward. He wouldn't take the cowards way out. Peeves, would cry. That, would be freaky. He grinned. He stepped down from the tower, ripped the note into bazillions of itty bitty pieces. He knew he shouldn't wane away over a _girl. _He had a brain, he had wits, everybody loved him. He wanted to live again. Truly live. **

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker…_

**Truly Live Life… **

Ahhhhh, I cried while writing this. I hope it's not too sad. Pls kill me by reviews. I loved the Dumbledore and Minnie missing James bit. That made me smile. I hope y'all like it. I was going to make him die, but my poor dateless heart almost stopped. I couldn't kill him. I made him not take the cowards way out. Yah. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is an unusual ditty. It is from Sirius' POV, so it's just a new thingy I thought of, bear with me. I don't own anyone, Simple Plan owns the song, and J. K. Rowling owns the characters. ENJOY! The theme is the same as the previous songfic. _Italics_ are _songs lyrics._ **bold** is what is **being said and what is going on.**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

"**Sirius Black! Get yourself down here! I mean now! I don't care what you're doing, pranking with that blood traitor or whatever!" screamed his mother. **

"**Hi ma!" said Sirius sliding down the staircase. **

"**Boy, why can't you be more like your brother. The Dark Lord has hand picked him, saying that he is one of the finest most loyal man in his troop. You can join too! You can bring honor to our name! But no, you have to go into Griffindor!" screeched his mother. **

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

"**But Ma, I don't want to be dark, and evil and wrong! I want to be good! I want to be independent, be safe."**

"**Boy, that is all tosh! You either join The Great Slytherin, or you don't join our family." She said. "That's all there is to it boy. I want you out of here in the next thirty seconds. If not, I'll hex you bad!" **

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**Sirius sat in his room, scared out of his wits. He didn't know what to do. He should owl James for help. That's what! He sat down and wrote a long letter to James, asking on his opinion. He owled it, and sat on his bed to think. **

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

**He remembered all those times, "Hey Sirius, wanna join and lay torture the muggle?"**

"**No thanks."**

"**Sirius is a coward! Sirius is a soft hearted fool like Dumbledore!" the other Blacks taunted. **

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

**He wanted his family and his friends, but could he have them at the same time? His friends weren't a problem, it was just his parents. Why did they have to be so pure-blood-ish! **

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**James wasn't able to understand. His parents understood Sirius' troubles, and had graciously offered home to Sirius, for as long as possible. **

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

**He was not poor, but he never got anything. His food was limited; his clothing was limited, because his parents were money hungry monsters. He had to earn money to get his dinner. **

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

**When he had problems in school, or needed parental guidance, his parents always turned him down. They were too wrapped up in their little world of Voldemort. They never helped, only taunted him for being too weak to deal with it. **

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

**He knew that he was unlucky. But, then, that was his life. **

Alright? Or not? Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Same old same old… Simple plan's song Perfect World. J. K. Rowling's James and Lily and Sirius and whoever else… Same formatting as before.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah!_

"**JAMES HAROLD POTTER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! JUST GO! I'D RATHER DATE THE GIANT SQUID THAN DATE YOU! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily Evans screamed at James. The whole hall froze. It was clear that James had just asked Lily out. **

_Why is everything so hard_

_I don't think I can deal with the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

**James stood there and stared. He didn't blush, nor did he smile, like he usually did after being rejected by Lily. Lily had already sat down and was helping herself to piles of toast. The casual look on his face had vanished. He had nothing, no hatred, no love, no depth. It was like he was dead. **

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

**He stood up, and walked out of the hall. He was white. Nobody could see that he had clenched his fist so hard that there were red crescents on his palm. The dining hall was quiet. Nobody made a single sound. All the girls and 3/4 of the boys were glaring at Lily. If looks could kill, Lily would have died 3500 times over. The only people who looked pleased were the Slytherin Boys. **

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

**He was closely followed by the marauders, who were ready to kill Lily. Professor Dumbledore glared A/N: Shit! What has the world come to! For those who read Tamora Pierce, make the sign against evil. Shudder. Sheesh! at Lily and followed James.**

_I pictured I could bring you back_

_I pictured I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

"**Come on James. You know that she is worthless. She doesn't mean anything to you. Why do you care so much?" asked Sirius. **

**Just then, Dumbledore barged in. "Boys, could you please leave?"**

**The boys shook their heads and left. "Listen James, this is wrong, both you and I know that. You have given Lily much. It is her turn. This is an evil and dark era. Your son, will be our savior. He will kill Voldemort. I can't tell you who is the mother, you have to decide. Follow your heart. Meanwhile, keep the school laughing. Even the teachers were worried because your pranks stopped. We need you right now."**

"**Yes professor."**

"**Don't do anything stupid. Your son will be the greatest wizard who ever lived!"**

"**Yes professor. Thanks." James attempted a grin, but it failed him. **

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

**The pranks he played were feeble ones, but they knew he was trying. **

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing, nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

**He realized that his feelings were gone, gone. **

I know, this is extremely queer, but ah well, who cares! Flames, are for marshmallows! YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

This is like, um, when Lily finds herself falling heavily for James. Very heavily. Ouch! I would probably have died if that had happened to me.

_When I'm in a crowd_

_Or on an island by myself_

_Silent or too loud_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_And I can't believe_

_You hit me fast and hard_

_When you turn to me and say_

_Never change the way you are_

"Hey Lil's,-" James greeted a reading Lily.

"No." Lily said without looking up.

"Huh?" James asked surprised.

"I said No. Don't bug me anymore…" Lily snapped.

"But-but-but" James stuttered.

"But Nothing. I will not go on a date with you." Lily said, for the umpteenth time.

"Hey" said James breaking into a smile. "I'm not dull, I got the idea…" Lily looked up surprised. "I just wanted to say, I know, even if you don't love me, I would never ask you to change the way you are. You are perfect, just now, the way you are." James said before walking away. Lily looked at him with a new perspective…

_Trying to catch your eye_

_Things will never look the same_

_Now I can't deny_

_You're the moth and I'm the flame_

_There I go again_

_I should walk before I run_

_How can I explain_

_I can't stop what you've begun_

"Um, hey James!" Lily said to James, who was walking through the charms corridor.

"Hey Evans." Then he paused. "wowowowowowow! Back forward. Did you just call me James? Not Potter? ARGAAAHHHH! The world has gone insane! NOOOOOOOO!" James yelled before running in the opposite direction. He bumped into the Sirius. "She called me James…She called me James!" he said before walking into a wall.

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

Dear Dairy,

HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP! I'm falling for James! Please! I'm gonna die! Every now and then, I have, um, not normal dreams about Ja-Potter. He is so cute! I don't know why I haven't found out till now! ARG! Um, I think I need mental help…

A somewhat, scratch that very distressed Lily

_You're burning up my dreams_

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

Lily reading a book…

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES…Mmmhmm, good book… ARGH!

_What goes on inside_

_Is a mystery no doubt_

_A roller coaster ride_

_I may never work it out_

_Here's the brand new me_

_Skates around and floats on air_

_I'm a sight to see_

_Rainbow colors in my hair_

"Lily" will you go to the dance with me?" asked Amos Diggory.

"Um, what dance?" Lily asked amused.

"I dunno." Said Amos still drooling. Actually, quite a lot of looks were going in her direction.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at Lily in the breakfast hall, as she strode in, with a confidence no one had seen before. James looked at her hair. It was black and streaked with brown. Her emerald eyes had gone a rich brown. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" came a voice from beside James. He turned to see Sirius drooling. James glared, and when he didn't notice, both he and Remus bonked him on the head. "Ouch! What?" Sirius demanded, and when he saw James' face, he gave a cry and ran for his life as James chased him all over the castle trying to kill him, well, at least hex him into the next year.

_You have set me free_

_The one who gets me there_

"You filthy little mudblood!" Lucius snarled at Lily who was pointing her wand at him.

"Oh, you mean this?" Lily said shrugging at her wand. She threw it aside and punched him in the nose and left him staggering. She turned around to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter staring open-mouthed at her. She grinned. "What, didn't think I could do that did you, well magic may not be allowed in corridors, but I didn't hex him, did I?" She gave them a rare warm smile and walked away, leaving them still staring at her in awe.

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

_You're burning up my dreams_

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

"My dear child, I have never sensed much aura around you. Though young in age, your heart is old and shriveled like the pages of the books you crave and treasure so much. You are quite worthless for the noble art of Divination…"

Lily stood up, grabbed her books and stomped out of the room, leaving the class gaping. Alice screamed. James grinned, and Sirius boasted, "My first crush, I've always liked her, see how good my choices are." James turned around and glared. The class rolled its eyes. Just then, Professor Cassandra came over and tutted after glancing into his tea cup.

"You poor boy, your best friend is going to kill you, such bad fortune."

Sirius gulped and turned to James. If looks could kill, Sirius would have died a million times over. Then, James gave and evil grin and Sirius screamed like a girl and ran out of the classroom. James turned back to the front contented while Remus looked at James in awe. "You sure can be scary when you want to, can't you." James passed an amused look to Remus. "You really love her, don't you?" Lily who was sitting in the next class, somehow heard the answer.

"Yes, I do." (A/N: sorry folks, went a wee bit of track there, just, the idea popped into my head like that, and I couldn't resist)

_Here is the place where_

_My head is spinning_

_Time is beginning_

_To race away_

_You come to throw me_

_Knock me off my feet_

_You give me wings to fly_

_The world goes crashing by again_

Lily was working hard for the exams, the time was flying by. One hot afternoon, she was taking a break in the garden and drawing a picture. James, had sneaked into the girls dorm. He had already caused major havoc, but the girls, who wanted Lily and James to get together, were very helpful. He got into Lily's room and got her diary. He turned to the last entry and read:

Dear Dairy, He is just so cute! I mean, he is bringing out the fun bit in me. No one has ever been able to do that before. He- I can't believe I've never seen how good he is, I think, I'm really in love… My dream date----

James flushed and ripped out that page before he could read more and stuffed it into his pocket. His teeth clenched and he stomped out of the room. In the garden, he saw Lily and his natural curiosity over took his anger.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Right…"

"If you must know, it's a picture…"

"Of?"

"My crush." Said Lily blushing profusely.

"Oh, that's right. Who is he anyway?"

"None of your business."

Just then, James saw a glimpse of the top of the paper. It looked like messy black hair. Ok, so lets rule out the people with messy black hair… Wait. That includes me! "Whopee!" James whooped and ran of, leaving behind a very startled Lily. 5 days later, it occurred to him to look on that piece of paper… (A/N: rolls eyes) However… that robe had been washed. (A/N: Ouch!) Through the muss of paper, he could make out the whole thing except the name. Only, it started with James…

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

_You're burning up my dreams_

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

"Um, you have a date for the valentines dance?"

"Waiting for this guy to ask."

"oh."

Later on…

"He asked yet?"

"Nope. Maybe it's not going to happen."

"Ok, then, um, Lily, would you go to the dance with me?" James asked blushing.

Lily nodded and James thought that she looked really happy… strange…(A/N: how thick!)

_I'm falling through the door_

_Flying 'cross the floor_

_When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

_You're burning up my dreams_

_Crazy as it seems_

_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_

After the dance, Lily and James went for a walk. James cornered her in the garden and put his hands around Lily's waist. Surprisingly she didn't object. He slowly moved closer to her. He could feel her breath on his lips and she felt his breath on hers. Slowly, James placed his mouth over hers. She felt his soft warm lips caress hers, teasing, leaving her begging for more. He lifted him lips for a breath and her hand which had crept up onto his shoulder and pulled him back. James was sorta surprised, but he didn't care. He tried to put his tongue in her mouth, and she didn't resist. His grip on her waist had tightened. They broke off gasping. They looked at each other, and knew that they didn't have to explain.

_They wouldn't be anywhere but there._


	5. Chapter 5

This was a completely random songfic, of course LJ, so, yah. New ideas… Ppl, you know and I know, that I don't own them, so bugger off.

It was the end of year holidays. Lily and her parents had gone to London to visit their grandparents. Lily was bored to death, so she went to a nearby pub to a masquerade party that was being held for charity. Walking in, she saw a huge crowd dancing to the beat of a very nice voice. As she went onto the dance floor, she saw the singer in a pirate's costume with a mask over his face. He had a baggy long sleeved white shirt with a black jacket and jeans. His hair was black and messy. It reminded her of someone, but she didn't remember whom. (rolls eyes) He said, "This song, is dedicated to my crush, who is not here," he said as many girls looked around. "Who does not know I like her. It's called Promise." He picked up his electric guitar and his long black and blonde haired and band members the drum and another electric guitar. (wow, Remus, guitar? Good ideas huh?) He started.

"_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you _

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

_We've had our rough times_

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

_Give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't don't don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine (this time)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Without you (I go through the motions)_

_Without you (it's just not quite the same)_

_Without you (I don't want to go out)_

_I just wanted to say_

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't don't don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine (this time)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Take my hand _

_Take my hand (I promise) _

_Take my hand (I promise) _

_Take my hand _

_GO!_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine (this time)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_Take my hand tonight"_

He finished off. His mellow voice echoed, as the couple stopped dancing. He said, "That was my last song for tonight, so people, don't forget, those children need your help, please be generous, I'll be here tomorrow night with new songs. G'night folks!" He said, leaving to a roar of applause. Suddenly, Lily realized who it was. She gasped and dashed off behind him.

That boy was the last one to go into the changing room. Suddenly, she grabbed him from the back. She pulled off his mask and her own. Without waiting for a reply, she reached and kissed him.

"Um, lady, I know I'm good, but, did ya have to do that?" the random boy asked.

"SHIT!" said Lily.

Nah, kidding!

"Lily," James whispered dazed.

"James, I just wanted you to know that I will take your hand."

TADA! How was that? Nice, or sucky? I Bet I scared you to death with the random boy. Meheheheheheheheh! I know, I'm creepy. I thought it was cute! Pleas review and tell me bout it. Or else… Meheheheheheheheh! Peter was ill Coughpeterisscumcough so I didn't add him. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

James writes a song about Lily and he sings it to the breakfast hall. The song isn't mine. The people aren't mine. Don't fing sue me.

James started off on his song on the Gryffindor table. The whole school turned to watch. "This song is for Lily Evans, my one and only crush!"

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

(Chorus):  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one-hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

(Chorus):  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

(Chorus X2):  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
I'm looking for (X3)  
Just the girl I'm looking for

He ended off. Lily had sunk under the table and was trying to kill her self with a fork. She took a deep breath. She came out and walked out of the hall. James looked dismayed and followed her.

In a hallway, she grabbed his collar and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She looked into his eyes and grinned. Dropping his collar she stepped aside and he was left staring. "I'm not cruel, but I'm glad to know that I can ruin your day." She said. She looked at his shocked face and said, "Nah, ok, I'll give you a chance." She grinned at the overjoyed look on his face. She kissed him again and they walked away hand in hand, not knowing that their audience of Sirius and Remus was left gaping.

"She had so got him wrapped around her finger…"


	7. Chapter 7

This is about The Marauders and their mindsets. It is like, um a disco at Hogwarts. Weird, I know… Well, they are singing their song to the school and well, no fluff here. The song is by Green Day, (I LOVE GREEN DAY!) and the characters are Jo Rowlings.

It was the first large feast day of school and the first years were having a talent show. Three masked guys were on stage. (A/N: Peter…hmmm, I wonder. Where did he go? –snicker- somewhere in a closet far far far away, peter is upside down 'mmph mmph!' translation: let me out! I've been in here for three days!) One of then had blonde hair and the other two had black hair. One of the guys had long black hair and the other one had short hair that stood up at the back. The blonde guy and the one with short black hair picked up electric guitars. The last one sat down to a drum set. They started off in a fast tune.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame, the ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)  
A plead, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

_Hear a drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
The line, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen (Amen)  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Seek out to the president gasbag  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel tower  
who criticized your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Triumph by fires, sinning buyers  
Is that a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cause because we're all ok_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on holiday_

They ended off with and head rocking beat. They whole school was shaking to the beat of the song. Even Dumbledore had danced at some point. The boys pulled of their masks and bowed. "Ladies and gentlemen, we just wanted to say, that as new arrivals, we promise to rock your world!" he said pointing the rock sign. (A/N: you know, the one in which the middle finger goes down) "From now on, call us the Marauders!" said the cute guy with short black hair. The girls' attention was fixed on the guys. Most of the 7th years had fallen in love with them at first sight. They were the dreamiest guys to have entered Hogwarts in a long time.

"I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin!" he said pointing to his fellow members. Remus gave a shy grin and Sirius flashed a gorgeous smile. A third of the girls started drooling over Remus, a third over Sirius and the rest over James. "Any time you want a few pranks, call on us, we'll be in Gryffindor." He said. "Rock on people!" he yelled and ran off stage before crazed fan girls followed them.

In the next month, they had gained the respect of everyone. They were also the most popular. They were the Marauders!


	8. Chapter 8

This is Lily's singing at a bar, on holiday. What she doesn't know is that James is there too.

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight   
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you   
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever

Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)  
Wake Up Wake Up  
(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

Lily ended off. She had closed her eyes. "That was dedicated to my schoolmates. They treat me like I'm a goody two shoes, but if I don't uphold order, who will. If anyone's here, you'll know. Ms Spitfire. That's what you call me. Any how, this is also dedicated to the hottest guy in school who likes me, but I know that I'm just another girl. I'll be dumped like all the other girls he 'likes' for the week. Thanks for listening to my crap and I hope you liked my songs."

James realized who it was. He went straight up stage and followed her. "Lily!" he called out. "Lily!" she turned around to see James. "Lily. Was that me or Sirius you were talking about?" he asked.

She looked down. "You." She said. "Now go ahead. Go tell the whole school. I don't give a f!" she said. She looked stronger than ever in school. She did have another personality. She looked truly happy there. She looked like a girl who controlled everyone around her. She looked like a happy, thriving rebellious teen.

"You know, you don't have to uphold law in school. Just because you are a prefect so what? So's Remus. Plus, we'll support you fully." He said.

"Serious? I hate being in the muggle world. It's like I fit in half way in out world and half way here. There's no where I belong." She said sadly.

"Hey, Lily, I'm serious. Come on. Join us. We'll rock the school!" James said happily.

She grinned. He looked into her eyes and said, "You'll never be another girl. You'll always be the only one." He kissed her. It was like a lightning bolt had passed through both of them. It felt right. "Be my girlfriend? That so felt, right." He said.

"Hey, what the heck! I'll give it a chance." She grinned happily. She held his hand and they walked off.

Later in school,

Lily and the marauders. That was what they were called. Lily played many more outrageous pranks than anyone had ever seen. Soon, they were joined at the hip.

McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore.

"Who knew that Lily could be so, well, Marauderish!" she asked.

"Hah, I do. She often comes to me talk about her problems. She said that she felt she should hold up, you know, rules. She loves rock music and punks. She likes loud music and discos. She just doesn't show it. I have seen it in her. I think James has brought it out in her. Good for her I say. She'll feel more at home now. It fits her."


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is a song James wrote and is singing infront of the school to apologise, after he is dating Lily. It's just his way of saying sorry. I don't own anyone, go away…

James stood up on his table, and all eyes were fixed to him. Including Peter's who looked as if James were a bomb about to explode. James, Remus and Sirius picked up their instruments, electric guitars and drums. James began with a humming on his guitar. Slowly, it rose into song.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
coming up over the Pacific and  
you might think I'm losing my mind,  
but I will shy away from the specifics..._

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Pre-Chorus  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

Chorus  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun   
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
and I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Pre-Chorus x2  
Chorus

Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

He ended off and the school roared with tumultuous applause. He bowed and sat down beside Lily who was beaming. He grinned at her childish amusement and the love in her eyes. She held his hand in her warm hand and as soon as breakfast was over, she took him to the room of requirement. He looked as if he was anticipating the worst. She looked at him and suddenly, she pinned him to a wall. Lips almost touching, she whispered into his ear, "Apology accepted." And kissed him.

I know, it sucks. I hope not, but I think the ending was too abrupt… I dunno, tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

This is RT. Cute fluff. Ignoring some parts in HBP. The song is Only One by Cold Play.

_**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
**_

Tonks looked at the retreating back of Remus Lupin, thinking of what she would do to get him.

_  
**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
**_

"Remus, I just wanted you to know that I will help you ask Evangaline out, but there is someone who'd be your valentine the moment you ask them."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"In front of you." And walked away, leaving a stunned Remus.

_  
**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one**_

Tonks didn't flinch when Kingsford got hurt, and didn't shed a tear when Dumbledore died (I know that's not true but for the purpose of this tale…) but every full moon, she cried for the pain Remus felt. __

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**  


A few years after Dumbledore's death, in the final war, Remus was about to be shot by a silver bullet, but in the last second, it punctured someone else's heart, who had stepped in front of him. Tonks. She gasped. Falling to the floor, she held a panicking Remus' hand. "Remus, I-I-I love you forever…" she managed before falling unconscious.

_  
**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
**_

"NO! Tonks! I love you! Please! I was just scared, what if I wasn't good enough. I know I'm not. I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous." He trailed off. "I love you Tonks, know that." And her hand in his twitched. Her wound began to heal. The skin closed up. Her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes.

_  
**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one**_

Looking up at a relieved Remus, she smiled. He bent over and kissed her. **__**

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

The power swamped them. And the whole field too. The war stopped to gaze at them. Breaking apart, Tonks eyes sparkled. He loved her. **__**

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one


	11. Chapter 11

This song belongs to Skye Sweetnam. It has inspired a new story of mine. It will be coming out soon. I think it will be called By coincidence. Maybe.

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I'm sure I can tell you that I was depressed when I wrote this. LJ. Cute if you ask me…

I don't own anyone, None of the HP people, cuz they go to J.Rowling, the song belongs to Switchfoot, who by the way ROCK!

_Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame  
But even when I turn it off and play myself, the outcome feels the same  
I've been thinkin maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain  
Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain  
_

James looked at Lily laughing with her friends, well, friend. She wasn't exactly popular in the school for his constant rejections. __

I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely

But that night, sneaking down to the kitchens, he saw her in a chair in the common room, head in hands. She sniffed and looked up, her eyes red. She looked as if she had been crying. She stood up and walked into her room, and under his invisibility cloak, James picked up the paper to read notice of her parents death. __

But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else

When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself

He sat on his broom and took off. Soaring higher than the clouds, he felt free. He felt truly good. He knew that he was good for life. __

Stars lookin at our planet watching entropy and pain  
And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane  
I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home

He sat on the top tower and thought of the meaning of life. Wondering if god was for real, and decided he was, if not, how could there be such beauty, and such love. __

I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty

Looking down, he saw Lily under a tree, lost in a book. "Why do you read so much?" he asked her.

"Because" she paused, "because there are so many problems in my life, that it feels godd to immerse myself in other people's lives, cuz they manage to solve their problems somehow, through magic, or love, or friends, or something. Only mine can't be solved. I'll be troubled for life…" she said, turning away. He saw her shoulders shake and sat down beside her.

"It's ok. You can cry. It really helps. You don't need to put on a brave face for the world." He said. She looked him in the eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, looking for comfort. __

But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I see someone else

When I look at the stars,  
the stars, I feel like myself

James smiled at the woman beside him. She was his dream. Suddenly, it started raining. Pouring more like… He looked up to a faceful of rain. __

everyone, everyone you feel so lonely  
everyone, yeah everyone you feel so empty

Lily looked up, smiled at James and pulled him to dance in the rain. The sorrow had been replaced by innocence. And love. __

When I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars I feel like myself

When I look at the stars, the stars  
I see someone...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I swear, this is one of my more depressing fics, so erm, yeah. I recommend it, lots of angst, but dang sweet. I don't own anyone. Enjoy!**

Lily looked at the lake. It was dark and peaceful. She didn't know what to do. Just 3 days ago, James Potter, the arrogant brat had kissed her. She had no idea she would actually be having the thoughts… If someone had told her a few days ago that she would like James Potter, she would have laughed herself sick. But now… She didn't know. He knew everything about her, her sister, whom she told NO-ONE, not even her best friends about. Her Mother abusing her. Her father remaining blissfully un-aware.

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become**

She couldn't believe it. He had looked into her eyes and asked her why she was scared. She had obviously denied it, but that didn't stop it from being true. She WAS scared. Her mother. Her father, he had died. And at least when he was around, she didn't get beaten up. Now, he was gone. And her mother showed NO resentment at all. Why should she? She was just with her father to get to his gold. Now she had it. Her father had been so blissfully in LOVE with his second wife that he had left everything to her, and nothing to her daughter. She looked up at the moon and prayed for Goddess Luna to save her…****

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  


When he kissed her, it was like he awoke something with in her. Like, rebelliousness. Like, power. Like bravery. Like love. She was truly confused. Now she hoped that god Helios came and consumed her. She didn't want this anymore.

**  
wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
**

James walked up behind her. "Lily." He greeted.

"James."

"why have you been avoiding me?"

"-silence-"

"is it because you don't know what to think anymore? Trust me Lily, you're not the only one. I know how your parents are… Mine are like that too. My father thinks I'm underachieving and my mother just turns a blind eye."

"How do you know about my life?"

"I listen. I see the way you smile. I've heard you. Whenever you're ill, I'm in the hospital wind, listening to you talk in you're sleep, thinking that the last thing you would've said to the boy wait, I'm a man, who loves you so much, is 'SOD OFF POTTER' and I know I'm irritating, but you have to know that I DO love you and nothing you say can change that, no matter how much you hate me, love can be one-way too. I can remain single and worship the ground you walk on for the rest of my life." He said with a smile lighting up his handsome features.

Lily laughed, a soft sound like tinkering bells.

**  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
**

"You know James, there's something about you… You make me feel comfortable. And about yesterday night…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, James, no." Lily said, and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, silencing him. James was startled, but he was soon lost in the kiss, his hand caressing her exposed neck.

**  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

Lily lay with her head in James' lap. He held on to her had. All of a sudden, he felt a scar. He alerted and followed it. It lead up all the way to her shoulder. He looked at her questioningly.

"my mother… she did that to me with knives…" she said. James' eyes burned with anger.

"Any one who harms MY Lily, will pay." She smiled.

"It's all in the past. Now I DO have something to look forward to."

"what might that be?"

"you."

He smiled and lifted up his shirt. (A/N: NO YOU PERVY PERCY'S NOT FOR SX…) Lily saw long scars on his muscled body. She fingered them with long graceful fingers and a tear leaked.

"What's wrong love?"

"I can't believe that I was so mean to you. I must have made you hurt so much."

"Lily, my heart shattered, but then seeing you smile super-glued it back."

"I love you James. I always have. I just didn't want to get hurt again."

"Lily, I love you too. And if anyone harms you, I'll fight with my life."

"James, I will too."

**Well, how was that? Cool? Tell me in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Long time since I wrote one of these. Well, Lily is scared. Of what she's feeling. Of that flip flop in her stomach. She's at a loss. So yeah… I don't own anyone…

Lily is on holiday from Hogwarts. She was doing charity work at a restaurant. She sat down on the piano bench, flipping her tux tails back. "this song is dedicated to myself, and my life." She grinned but anyone who had truly looked into her eyes would have seen true sorrow, James, Sirius, and Remus did. They were there on a holiday, visiting James' grandmum. She began playing on the piano, a sweet classical tune. Her sweet voice pierced the silence.

**Is anybody out there?  
Does anybody see?  
That when the lights are off something's killing me.  
I know it seems like people care,  
Cause they're always around me.  
But when the day is done and everybody runs**

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  


Remus had left the side of the Marauders. They all suspected that he just needed to go to the toilet… or get away from Sirius who was seriously drunk (no pun intended) thirty seconds later, Remus turned up on the stage and Lily looked shocked at first and then she grinned and he produced an acoustic guitar from behind him. He began strumming the strings. She beamed at Remus.

Now Sirius had recovered from his drunk-ness… Sirius was surprisingly prone to beer… He also left, James suspected to barf… but later, Sirius dragged his drum set out onto the stage and began thundering the back tune on them. Now the hall looked slightly mystified by the 'appearing band members' but none the less were listening to the beauty of the song.

**  
When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's so hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home**

Now James recovered from the shock. He knew the basic notes of the song. He ran up to stage and began playing the pulse of the song on an electric guitar. He grinned at her. Lily smiled back. She turned back to the piano and began playing even more passionately. ****

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
sometimes loneliness  
is just apart of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

Remus, Sirius and James had faded out and the last sound echoing in the hall was the crystal sound of Lily's voice. She stood up and said, "as you can see, I have had some unexpected guests. This is Remus Lupin," they clapped, "Sirius Black" who made the 'rock sign' before they clapped, and "James Potter" she said pointing at the last Marauder. The hall burst into tumultuous applause for all of them, before they walked off stage and she beamed at them. "that was bloody fun. We should do it again. Now I got to head home before my parents notice me gone." Her smile flickered.

"You mean you sneak out of your house! AWESOME!" Sirius cried. But Remus and James had noticed her discomfort. Remus whacked Sirius and he fell silent.

"Don't ask any questions and I won't tell any lies." She said and walked away. "good night boys." James nodded At Remus who nodded in turn and James ran off after Lily. He caught up with her, and saw her wipe away leaking tears from her eyes

"Lily."

"yeah James?"

"I will. I'll catch you." He said before capturing her lips in a hard fiery kiss. Lily was in shell shock.

"thanks." They grinned at each other.

"now good night, before your parents catch you." James made a face, Lily grinned and ran off.

"I'll see you soon James." She cried before vanishing into the night.

"Yeah…" and ruffled his hair and turned back to a whooping Sirius. James grinned. He meant to keep his promise…


End file.
